I don't want anyone but you, a new beginning
by JJLHOTITEM1
Summary: After the iCarly Web show, Freddie and Sam had just expressed to each other how they felt about each other. Can they make it work? Can they keep the fire between them burning without breaking up again? Won't be easy, but love isn't always easy...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't want anyone but you, a new beginning****.**

**After the iCarly Web show****,**** Freddie and Sam had just expressed to each other how they felt about each other. Can they make it work? Can they keep the fire between them burning without breaking up again? Won't be easy, but love isn't always easy...**

**Chapter 1 (After the show)**

After Sam had won the chili eating contest, and Sam and Freddie expressed to each other how they felt about each other; live on the web show, they ended the show. Normally Freddie would be busy rolling up the cables; putting things away and go with Sam and Carly to the groovy smoothie to discuss how the show went. But this time was different. They both needed to be alone together.

"Hey Carly… Can you and Gibby clean this up without us? Sam and I need to go somewhere?" Freddie asked as he walked over to Sam and placed his arm around her waist.

Carly shot a curious look at Freddie for a moment, and then smiled. She realized they needed to go spend some time together alone to figure things out.

"Sure Freddie. I think we can handle it." Carly answered, as she continued to smile.

"What? They don't have to help? This is a bigger mess than usual." Gibby complained; upset that Freddie and Sam weren't going to be helping.

"They can't Gibby; they have stuff to take care of. Besides, we can do it without them; and don't you remember? You lost the contest." Carly said as she handed Gibby the pot.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." He said.

"That's how it works...everybody knows that." Sam said, as she gave him a serious glare.

Gibby sighed, and then grabbed the pot from Carly.

"Thanks Gibb…I owe you." Freddie said as he grabbed Sam's hand and led her out of the studio.

Freddie and Sam slowly walked down the stairs into the living room of Carly's apartment; running into Spencer.

"Hey guys. How was the show; did Sam win?" Spencer asked.

Sam gave Spencer an, I can't believe you asked me that look.

"What? You don't think Mama's got game?" Sam asked with her hands now resting on her hips.

"Of course I do." Spencer said. "Catch you later!" He yelled on the way to his room.

"We got to go Spencer, catch you later!" Freddie yelled back.

As the both of them left the Shay's apartment, and headed towards the elevator, Sam pushed Freddie up against the wall, and kissed him passionately. Freddie was taken by surprise, but settled in, and enjoyed the moment. When Sam pulled away, Freddie slowly opened his eyes; looking at Sam; catching his breath.

"Not bad Princess. Got any more surprises?" Freddie asked; wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Maybe...but if I told you, they wouldn't be surprises would they?" She said with a devious smile on her face.

"Well...If it's anything like this surprise, I can't wait."

"Well...you're going to have to, because mama is hungry. Now buy me a burger and a smoothie before I shrivel up and die." She said as she grabbed his hand, and yanked him; pulling him over to the elevator.

"You know Sam; you just ate a whole pot of chili. How can you possibly be hungry?" Freddie asked; amazed at how much she could eat.

"Because I have a hole in my leg…now if you don't have any more questions...let's eat." She said as she pushed him into the elevator, and pushed the lobby button.

XXX

"You know this is going to take all night…right?" Gibby asked, as he started down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Want me to help Gibby?" Tasha asked as she met him on the stairs.

"Sure...let's do this!" He said, in his usual Gibby fashion.

"Maybe when we're done, we can go...you know...hang out." Tasha said as she grabbed the pot from Gibby, and placed it into the sink.

While Gibby and Tasha were busily cleaning up the pots. Tim and Carly were picking up the other stuff they had used for the show.

"So...Tim. What did you think of the show tonight?" Carly asked; stopping what she was doing, and waiting for him to answer.

"I thought it was a lot of fun. I didn't realize that those two were that much into each other." He said as he walked over and handed Carly a couple of cables he had rolled up.

"Yeah...they used to date. That is until I said something that broke them up." She said mournfully.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"It's not important. The important thing is that their back together." She said not really wanting to talk about it, and hoping he would drop it.

XXX

Freddie and Sam walked into the Groovy Smoothie, and headed over to the counter. When they got there, T-Bo was selling muffins on a stick.

"Hey...T-Bo. A burger and blue berry smash for the lady, and chilly cheese fries, and a Cherry bomb smoothie for me." Freddy said, as he pulled his wallet out.

"Chili cheese fries? That sounds good." Sam said.

"I thought you wanted a burger?" Freddie asked.

"Can it Nub Buns, Chili cheese fries is what I want."

"But Sam...You just ate a whole pot of chili. Don't you want to mix it up a little?" He asked.

Sam made a thinking face; tapping her finger on her chin.

"Hmm...Uh...you're right…I'll have both." She said; waiting on his reaction.

"Both? What do you mean both? Do you have a hole in your other leg?" Freddie asked.

"Why...yes I do." Sam said smartly.

As Sam was looking around the place; waiting on her food, she noticed two people that made her blood boil, and anger flair up in an instant. Freddie got the food, and turned to hand it to Sam when he noticed that Sam wasn't looking her normal self. Instead, she looked pissed…more than pissed. She looked as though she was going to go on a killing spree.

"Sam…what is it?" He asked as he looked in the direction of Sam's glare.

"No Sam…their not worth it. Just let it go." He begged, knowing something bad was about to happen.

"I can't forget about it Fred nerd. They deserve what I want to do to them." She said with her voice getting lower and lower with every word she spoke.

"C'mon Sam, don't let them ruin our night. It was fun, and I want to keep it that way." Freddie said; grabbing her arm; trying to make her face him.

"But Sam…Cindy and Kevin aren't worth your effort; your better than that…your better than them." He said pleading his case.

"Okay Nub…But I do have to do this." She said as she walked over to them; breaking free of Freddie's grip.

Cindy and Kevin were enjoying smoothies together when Cindy looked up and saw Sam heading their way. Cindy quickly clung to Kevin's arm, with fear in her eyes, hoping it would protect her. She remembered what Sam was able to do to Kevin, and definitely didn't want any trouble from Sam.

Sam stopped at their table; and for a few moments was silent. Sam inhaled deeply, and slowly exhaled.

"Listen…I'm not here to hurt you, but what you two did was unforgivable. It hurt both Freddie, and me…we didn't deserve that. I just wanted you to know, that despite your inconsiderate actions, true love prevailed; which I doubt will happen to you, since Kevin leaves for California when his parents return." Sam said; turning around; heading back over to Freddie.

Sam walked back, silent, and with a slight smile on her face.

"Sam…what gives? Why did you go over there like that for? It's not like it will change how we feel for each other." Freddie asked, as she came up to him.

"You're right…it won't change how we feel about each other, but I'm pretty sure it will change theirs." Sam said simply, not telling Freddie what was said.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked totally confused.

"Don't worry about it Nub, let's eat the cheese burger and chili cheese fries before mama starves." Sam said; still unwilling to reveal her statement to them.

Sam didn't want Freddie to know she let Cindy know that she had limited time with her cheating boyfriend, and that letting her know, was more torturous than any whooping she could have done. Freddie didn't understand Sam's expression; since she looked like she was going to kill them as soon as she got over to them. And was even more curious with the way she looked on her way back to him.

**When I completed (I don't want anyone but you.) Some of you guys out there wanted to see a sequel. I thought about it and decided…what the heck. I know it's kind of short, so I hope you like it****,**** and please let me know what you think. Review Review Review**


	2. Chapter 2 (Where we left off)

**Chapter 2 (where we left off)**

**First off, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I also want to thank those of you who gave me a few ideas on how to take this story, I appreciate them all. And who knows…I might use them somewhere in the story. Enjoy the read. :P**

Sam and Freddie left the Groovy Smoothie and headed for the park. Sam didn't want to be in the same building with Cindy and Kevin, and going to the park would give a little alone time with no distractions.

"You know Sam; you still haven't told me what you said back there at the Groovy Smoothie to Cindy and Kevin." Freddie said, still curious about the lack of a beating.

"Okay, fine. I told them that they hurt the both of us with their lack of consideration." She said; ending her comment.

"C'mon Sam. I know there was more to it than that."

"Yeah, I got them were they got us; right in the heart. I told them that even though they couldn't be faithful to us, that their days as a couple were numbered" She said as she interlaced her fingers with his.

"And…"

"And that they would spend the rest of their time together knowing Kevin wasn't going to be around for that much longer, because his parents would eventually come back, and he would have to go back to California when they did. So for the rest of their time together, they would have that thought in their minds." She said.

"And the best part is; is that I didn't have to lay a hand on them to make them miserable, they will do that to themselves." She said as that same sly grin of hers reappeared on her face.

"Wow. Just when I thought you couldn't get any better, you prove me wrong." Freddie said; knowing that they truly were going to be miserable thinking about that.

When the two of them reached the park, they picked out a secluded spot and sat down.

"Sam?"

"Yeah…?"

"You're beautiful, and you always have been. Sometimes I sit and think about what it was that I did, that I deserved someone like you." He said as he looked her in the eyes.

"You didn't do anything, you saw me for who I am, and still cared. A lot of girls would love to have you, even though they would have to go through me first." Sam joked.

"I pity the first girl that tries." Freddie joked back

XXX

Carly and Tim were sitting on the couch relaxing, after getting everything rolled up in the iCarly studio. Gibby and Tasha had left a half hour earlier; leaving them by themselves. Out of the blue, Tim spoke up.

"I know you said Freddie and Sam used to date, but you never did say what it was that you said that made them break up." Tim said.

Carly was afraid the question would come up sooner or later, and she might as well tell him about it. It's not that she was scared to tell him, but that he might think of her differently. Carly adjusted herself on the couch, took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay. First off, I wasn't talking to them; I was actually talking to my brother. You see, he started dating his old baby sitter; which is a story in and of itself; about forcing things to happen as a couple." She started off.

"So what's wrong with him dating his old baby sitter?" He asked.

"It wasn't that he was dating his old baby sitter, more than it was how they acted."

"What do you mean?" He asked uncertain how this was explaining anything.

"You see. My brother was dating her just because he knew her when he was little, and when they were together, they actually acted is if she was still babysitting him. It was really creepy. So I told them, that just because they liked each other didn't mean they had to force a relationship out of it. Except what I didn't know…was that Freddie and Sam were standing on the stairs behind me while I was telling that to my brother…" She explained.

"So how did that make them break up; they seem to be pretty much in love to me?" He asked.

"Well…because before they started dating, they were the most opposite people on the planet. You know oil and water type different. I guess they took what I was saying was for them; only they weren't forcing it, they were truly in love." Carly said still having a little remorseful feeling about it.

Tim sat there a few moments; analyzing what she had said to him. But the response Carly got from him wasn't exactly what she thought it was going to be.

"Carly…as far as I can see it, you didn't really have anything to do with it."

"What do you mean? If I hadn't said that to my brother, they would never have broken up…you see?" She asked.

"No… they made that decision for themselves, and no matter what you think, no one could make it for them…not even the great Carly." He said with a smile.

"Maybe, but it sure felt like it, and that is why I said that, but I'm still glad they got back together, I think they make a perfect…imperfect couple, don't you?" She asked.

"Well…their not your usual type of couple that get together, I'd say their unique." He said.

"That's an understatement." Carly replied.

XXX

The next day at Ridgeway, Carly and Sam were standing at their lockers; discussing the show from yesterday, when Gibby walked up from behind.

"Gibaaaay."

"What's up potato boy?" Sam asked; slowly turning to face Gibby.

"Not much. Just wanted to congratulate you on your win last night; even though it was a close one." He said.

"Close one? Gibby, you couldn't even finish third in a two person race." Sam mocked.

"Well...we'll see, the great eating machine known as Sam Puckett can be beaten, and one day I'll prove it." He said as he turned and walked away down the hall.

"Hey Sam…must you torture that boy every chance you get?" Carly asked.

"Yes…it's one of my many hobbies." Sam said as she went over to her locker to pull something out.

"You know, now that you and Freddie are a couple again, maybe you and Freddie, and Tim and I could go out on a double date…what do you think?" Carly asked.

Sam stood there a few moments; pondering the idea. She wasn't sure she was ready to do anything with anyone except Freddie. She felt it would be better if she and Freddie did things alone. Things only she could do without another couple around.

"Actually I don't think we will for now. I like having him to myself." She said wiggling her eye brows up and down.

Carly just rolled her eyes, but understood what Sam was really saying. She knew Sam wanted to spend a lot of catch up time with him; which was understandable since they had been apart for some time.

"Okay then. Maybe another time." She said.

"Hello Chica's." Freddie said as he walked up from behind Sam.

"Wad up Nerd boy?" Sam asked as she turned and gave Freddie a simple hug.

"Just wanted to know what you were up to." He said.

"I'm in school, Right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then nothing." She said.

"Funny Sam, what are you going to do when you graduate high school? You're going to have to do something." Freddie said.

"No I won't…. you're going to college aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah…why?" He asked.

"When youuuu graduate college, mama will be taken care. So I don't need to do anything." She said, with a sly grin on her face.

Sam was planning on going to college, but torturing Freddie was much more fun than telling him that. The bell rang, and everybody collected their books and headed off to class. Sam had class with Freddie, so she knew she would be able to relax; maybe even catch a nap.

XXX

While Carly was walking down the hall to her class, she saw Tim at the other end of it, and call out to him.

"Hey…Tim! Wait up!" She yelled as she quickly made her way over to him.

Tim spun around and saw Carly hurrying over to him, and stopped so she could catch up.

"Hey Carl's, what's up?" He asked.

"Just wanted to have you walk me to my class." She said as she wrapped her arm around his.

"But our classes are at each end of the building; but I'll definitely walk you home…or anywhere you like for that manner.

"Deal…see you after school." Carly said as she gave him a quick before heading to her class.

XXX

At the end of school, Sam and Freddie were standing outside the school holding hands; deciding what they wanted to do for the rest of the day, when Freddie had an idea.

"I have a surprise for you." He said with a small grin on his face.

"What's the surprise" Sam asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" He said enjoying the sweet torture.

"No, but I was going to wash my hair, unless there is something I should cancel my hair washing for." She said, trying to get Freddie to talk.

"Yes, there is, but you'll just have to cancel if you want to find out." He said; not relenting.

"I guess. But it better be good, because I don't like to postpone hygiene, for something lame." She said.

"Good. I'll meet you at your house in an hour, so be ready." He said as he went to leave.

Sam stopped him before he could, and pulled him into a hug, and then a tender kiss before letting him go. Sam slowly released him, and then headed towards her house.

"Wait...that's it?" He asked.

"I dunno, let's make it a surprise." She said with a sly smile.

Freddie knew she would never let him win; and always had to have the last word, or kiss; like always. He didn't respond. Instead he gave her a loving smile, and then headed back home. Sam turned and headed home herself with a smile of satisfaction; knowing she had won another battle between the two of them.

**This chapter was kind of filler. Going to get better…promise. Didn't get that many reviews on the last chapter, so maybe I need to try a little harder. Thanks for the reviews, and remember to have fun. **


End file.
